


The Walking Vampire Diaries

by Jadedxo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Original Character(s), Sassy Damon Salvatore, Witch Bonnie Bennett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedxo/pseuds/Jadedxo
Summary: Here is a story were Negan is the older, older, older (lol, don't ask me how) brother of Damon and Stefan. But he went away to another dimension yeaaars ago, which is the TWD world he exists in now. He comes back and the two world's meet by way of Negan.





	The Walking Vampire Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love crossovers.  
> Here is a story were Negan is the older, older, older (lol, don't ask me how) brother of Damon and Stefan. But he went away to another dimension yeaaaaaaaaaaaars ago, which is the TWD world he exists in now.  
> Something happens in Negan's universe where everyone in VA, including the walkers are just gone, and he doesn't know if his universe has been erased or if it's just hidden to him. But he knows something is wrong. So he uses his one shot to come home.  
> He knocks on the door at the Boarding House in Mystic Falls and a young woman named Lux (my original character I write into everything lol) opens the door. Immediately he finds a kindred spirit in her. Damon comes to the door. He immediately becomes pissed as his domineering older brother is apparently back.  
> Stefan is for some reason missing; he has not been home since the day before so he doesn't know that Negan is back. Negan tells those who are around what has happened and settles back into a part of the Boarding House that was sealed off, turns out it was Negan's wing.  
> This is SUPER short just a quick idea for a story, i'm going to start working on.  
> -jADED

It's a quiet Sunday afternoon at the Salvatore Boarding House. No one is home except Damon, who was doing God knows what upstairs, and Lux. Many would describe her as his sidekick, and they would be swiftly kicked. The two have become partners in crime, inseparable. And through their many adventures, she has become a staple in the Salvatore house.

"Lux! Get the door." Damon yells from upstairs

Lux rolls her eyes and heads for the door. She had an odd feeling about whoever was standing on the other side. Opening the door, her heart stops, but her neutral expression remains unmoved. "Can I help you?"

The older gentleman gives a toothy grin, "you sure fucking can. Is Damon here?"

_Is Damon here?_ She thought sarcastically. This guy, was amazing. He was tall as hell, smug as fuck, and the way his t-shirt rode up just slightly over his waist was a tragedy in itself. "DAMON! Some old guy is here for you." Lux immediately yells. Her and the man stare at each other, neither of them wavering. _What is it about him?_

Damon's steps grow louder. "Old guy, well who the fu-" He stops. "Goddamnit. Lux step back. I'm going to slam the door in this fuckers face." She moves and Damon makes good on his word.

The older guy puts his boot in the door way. "Daaaamon." In a sing songy voice, "is that anyway to treat your brother. Hell I'm old enough to be your daddy. Now open this goddamn door before I bash your skull in."

"I like him Damey." Lux says. Her heart is fluttering.

Damon sighs opening the door and stepping aside to let him in. "What? Why are you here? You fucked off to your own dimension why are you back in mine?"

Dismissing his complaint Negan smiles, "well aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend here."


End file.
